1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for joining tissue portions and occluding vessels.
2. Background of Related Art
Ligation devices are used to join tissue portions and to occlude vessels. When tissue is held together by ligation devices that penetrate the body, the risk of foreign matter entering the site of a surgical wound is increased. To reduce the risk of infection, ligation devices can be coated with an antimicrobial or antibiotic material.
Once inserted into the body, ligation devices will remain in place unless they are either physically removed or dissolved in the body. The physical removal of non-resorbable ligation devices is a complicated surgical procedure typically involving the use of specially designed instruments.